The polyphenylene ethers are known and described in numerous publications including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,874 and 3,306,875 of Hay, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,357 and 3,257,358 of Stamatoff, all incorporated herein by reference. The high molecular weight polyphenylene ethers are high performance engineering thermoplastics possessing relatively high melt viscosities and softening points, that is, in excess of 250.degree. C., and are useful for many commercial applications requiring high temperature resistance including formation of film, fiber and molded articles.
Cizek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435, which is incorporated herein by reference discloses polyphenylene ether-styrene resin compositions, including rubber-modified styrene resin-polyphenylene ether resins wherein the rubber component is of the unsaturated type such as polymers and copolymers of butadiene. The styrene resin component improves the moldability of the polyphenylene ethers.
In Cooper et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,191, 3,959,211, 3,974,235, 4,101,503, 4,101,504, 4,101,505, 4,102,850 and 4,226,761 there are disclosed various polyphenylene ether resin compositions which include a flame retardant additive. The aforesaid patents are incorporated herein by reference.